


New York's Phantom

by Nexas_Hart



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Judge Me, Hand wavy science, Like Adults, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still Tension, they talked it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: The Fentons have packed up their lab and made the trek to the Big Apple. With a new height of supernatural activity in the city, they've been called in for their expertise by a certain crime fighting billionaire. I'll give you three guesses who.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Tucker Foley, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea popped into my head after watching reruns of the show. I was inspired, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

A large metal tank of a van pulls into an empty spot in front of an apartment building in New York City. Pulls in may not actually be the right word. It basically drifts into place, rocking to the side enough to lift two of the tires off the ground slightly before slamming back down.

“Land!”

A teenager jumps out of the van, kissing the concrete as he lands. How he manages to keep his hat and glasses on while doing so is shocking, but he manages. The rest of the passengers file out with varying levels of dishevelment and frustration. The driver and the woman riding shotgun step out, their jumpsuits unruffled, none worse for wear.

“It wasn’t that bad,” the woman smiles. “We made good time.”

“And broke what is probably twenty to thirty traffic laws along the way,” the oldest of the teenagers, a calmer and younger version of her mother, says back. “I’m just glad we made it alive.”

“C’mon, kids,” the dad pulls a large bag out of the back. “Let’s check out our new digs.”

“We should probably head to the lab after we get everything in,” the mother grabs her own bag. “I think they would want us to get started as soon as possible.”

“Maddie, please. The kids need some time to relax. Get used to the new place.”

“Alright, Jack. Then we can go alone. The kids can unpack and settle in. Maybe meet the neighbors.”

As they start hauling the bags up to the seventh floor of the building, they’re greeted by a woman with a pleasant smile on her face.

“You must be the new tenants,” she grins. “Would you like some help with your bags?”

“I appreciate the gesture,” Maddie matches the smile. “But the rest of the things are pretty heavy. That’s why we have Jack here.” She pats her husband’s arm.

“That’s fine,” their new neighbor chuckles. “I’m actually on my way to my shift at the hospital right now. I was thinking of getting my nephew to give you a hand. He might look skinny, but he’s a lot stronger than he seems.”

“Why not?” Jack joins in the conversation. “We could always use an extra set of hands, and he could work together with the rest of the kids.”

“Great. He’ll be right down.”

A few minutes later, two people come down the stairs. The woman and a young teenager.

“Be good,” she kisses his cheek. “I’ll see you after my shift. Be safe.”

The woman walks past them, leaving the teenager standing awkwardly in front of a group of strangers. Jack, not even noticing that awkwardness walks up to the boy with a smile.

“Well, young man,” he pats the boy on the shoulder. “Why don’t you just grab something and start hauling. Maybe talk with the kids. They could use a friend that knows there way around the city.”

With that, Jack takes his own box and starts back up the stairs, leaving the kids to themselves.

“Since Mom and Dad didn’t deem it necessary,” the older girl sighs. “I suppose I should introduce us. I’m Jazz Fenton. This is my brother, Danny. The other two are his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley,” she smiles at the boy. “What’s your name?”

The boy in question scratches the back of his head, giving a nervous and anxious sort of smile.

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the opening.
> 
> No update schedule. I have a lot of WIPs and not a lot of time or attention span. I'll update when something new comes to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for the people that are interested.

Chapter 2

“Why does the elevator have to be down today of all days?”

It’s Sam that makes the complaint. She, Jazz, and Tucker are pushing and pulling an unnecessarily large box of stuff up the stairs, while Danny and Peter carry their own loads.

“That’s sort of my fault,” Peter admits. “One of my experiments went off in there. There’s nothing actually wrong with the elevator, but the chemical formula I used makes it so that the whole thing will be stuck for the next couple of days.” He glances back at the struggling group. “I told you I could help if you want.”

“We’re,” another groan from Sam as she pushes the box a bit further. “Fine.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tucker whines. “My arms are burning. How much more do we have left?”

“Four more flights,” Danny sets his load down as he reaches the next floor. He goes down to the bottom of the box and helps out. “Let’s just get this one up this flight, then we can save it for the end.”

They work together, and the whole thing is significantly easier than it was on their own.

“So, Peter,” Jazz smiles at the kid. “You said experiments? Does that mean you like science?”

He lights up. “Yeah. I’ve mostly been into genetics and chemistry, with a good amount of physics mixed in, but I used to be a member of the Robotics Club at school. I still do a lot of engineering at my internship, and I build computers on occasion when I find some spare parts.”

“No way,” Tucker smiles. “I’m a fan of computers myself. There weren’t too many of us back in Amity Park, but I’m hoping there will be more at Midtown Tech.”

“You’re going to Midtown, too? No way! That’s where I go! Are all of you going there?”

“Yep,” Tucker raises his chin smugly. “Jazz and I got in on full scholarship, Sam’s a partial, and Danny got accepted and Stark Industries is funding his education as part of their agreement with his parents.”

“What do your parents do?”

“Well,” Jazz purses her lips. “They’re scientists. They’ve recently started this partnership with Stark Industries and the Avengers to help them out with a problem. Their area of study isn’t the most well-known.”

“What’s their area of study?”

The girl takes a deep sigh. “Supernatural entities.”

“Oh,” Peter nods his head in understanding. “You’re the ghost hunters Mr. Stark brought in.”

Jazz looks up at Peter, surprise in her eyes. “You’ve heard of us?”

“My internship happens to be with Tony Stark. There’s been a large influx of the supernatural in New York recently. Other than Doctor Strange, we don’t really have any effective way to fight that sort of enemy. I’ve been begging the sorcerer to teach me, and he eventually agreed. It's pretty fun to learn, but that doesn’t really help anyone else, and even I can barely make some sparks. We need tech for a long-term solution. So, we brought in some people who know a thing or two about it.”

“You know,” Sam joins in the conversation. “I was actually wondering why Stark Industries recommended this apartment complex. It’s definitely not a coincidence that we’re neighbors.”

“Probably not,” the Stark intern shrugs. “Mr. Stark owns this complex actually. Bought it after our landlord threatened to kick us and multiple other tenants out. My aunt still pays rent, she doesn’t like accepting too much charity from him, doesn’t like him very much for a few reasons, but everyone who lives here has a lower rent than most of the other complexes in Queens.”

They manage to get the rest of the boxes hauled up the stairs, with Jack Fenton helping whenever he isn’t distracted by the stuff in the boxes themselves. The final, giant box that they all struggled with before is a team effort that causes everyone to collapse as it goes through the door. Everyone is breathing heavily and sweating bullets, except Peter.

“I’m used to the heat here,” he responds to their questioning. “And I do a bit of heavy lifting when I’m building things at my internship. Built and installed an engine from scratch just last week. Plus, I do a bit of self-defense training.” His stomach growls. “I do get hungry easily, though. You guys wanna grab something to eat?”

“That’s a great idea,” Maddie Fenton walks into the room. She looks at her two kids. “Your father and I are heading upstate. We need to get everything that was shipped there organized and installed as soon as we can. Peter, would you mind showing everyone around Queens?”

“Of course, ma’am,” he smiles at the woman. “I was actually planning on having a couple of my friends over today, so they can meet them, too.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Mrs. Fenton smiles. She reaches into the small pouch on her hip and pulls out some money. “Here, you can use this for food costs.”

“Maddie,” Jack slides into view from outside. “The van’s ready to go.”

“Take care, kids,” she waves as she walks out. “Be careful. It was nice to meet you, Peter.”

At this, the parents close the door behind them, leaving the group of teenagers on their own.

“So,” Peter stands up and stretches. “Whatcha feeling? Thai? Sandwiches? Pizza?”

***

“So, you’re the ghost hunters?”

Michelle Jones sits down at one of the booths at the pizza place. Tucker had apparently wanted to try a genuine New York City pie, and Peter was more than happy to enlighten him.

“Oh my god,” Ned buzzes with excitement. “You’re from Amity Park? The Ghost Capital of the World?”

“Yeah,” Danny sighs. “Hauntings and spooky happenings are the norm there.”

“So,” Ned leans forward a bit. “You’ve seen a ghost before?”

“Seen, ran from, hunted,” Sam rolls her eyes. “There isn’t anyone who stays at Amity Park for more than a month who hasn’t had some sort of experience with the supernatural. It gets repetitive and annoying after a while.”

“A little terrifying, too,” Danny nods. “We’ve had some close calls with some of them.”

“Oh yeah,” Ned sits back. “I’ve heard about a lot of that online. Your parents are the Fentons, right? I heard they helped settle a lot of those incidents, along with the Ghost Boy.”

“The Ghost Boy is a bit of an enigma,” Jazz nibbles a bit on her pizza. “He’s been seen around the country. Mostly in Amity Park, but also a couple of times in Wisconsin and a few other places around the world. We think he follows major ghost incidents. Might show up here with all of the things that have started happening.”

“Given what we’ve seen and heard online,” Peter flops back with a groan. “We could use his help. It’s been a pain the past few months. We’ve figured out a few things that can damage and contain ghosts, but nothing is really that effective. Hopefully your parents can help out.”

“Mrs. Fenton is your best bet,” Sam says. “Danny’s dad has his moments, but he’s mostly there for maintenance and muscle.”

“Mom’s the genius,” Danny agrees. “Dad’s helped more than enough, saved everyone more than a few times, but he’s not the smartest when it comes to technology.”

“Makes up for it with enthusiasm, though,” Tucker says while chewing. “Man, this pizza is delish. Think you can show us the other good food joints around here?”

“Sure,” Peter smiles.

“Later, though,” MJ cuts in. “Maybe get something for dinner if the adults aren’t back yet. For now, let’s show them around Queens, maybe hit a bit of Manhattan in case they ever go to the Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this. It's really just a concept I think is pretty cool, and I just had to get out of my brain. Won't be much in the way of storyline, but if you want to see something specific, you can ask. Other than that, I'll update when something comes to mind.
> 
> Also, even though it's been so long, I can still hear the Danny Phantom characters' voices when I'm reading and writing. The nostalgia kind of makes me tear up sometimes.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New School Day

So far, Tucker is loving Midtown, and classes haven’t even started yet. He can overhear people talking about different computer models, gushing about the latest online game, and he even saw a drone fly by in the hallway. Man is he in heaven.

“I’m going to become so popular here,” he whispers.

“Probably not,” Michelle pops his ego bubble a bit. “Peter’s the smartest kid in school, and he’s close to the bottom of the pile.”

Danny’s looking around, too. “At least the lockers are small enough that I won’t fit in them.”

“Wait,” Ned gives a small chuckle. “You’re telling me that actually happens? People getting shoved in lockers? I thought that was just a stereotype seen in movies.”

“Not at Casper High,” Sam frowns. “The jocks are bullies, the cheerleaders are insecure jerks, teachers barely care about the bullying, and pretty much every single other stereotype for high schools fit it like a glove.”

“That’s actually pretty amazing,” MJ chuckles. “The jocks here aren’t too bad, and the cheerleaders are usually at least a ‘B’ average when it comes to grades. I’ve even seen them helping out a few of the students with homework and the occasional makeup tips. The only real stereotype we have here is a few conceited rich boys. But our principal is good at keeping the parents of those kids in check enough to make sure they don’t get away with a lot. Have to watch out still, the school is mainly privately funded, so there’s still a bit of leeway, but they can’t go too far.”

“The principal’s grandfather was a Howling Commando, right?” Jazz joins the conversation. “And there are a whole bunch of other well-educated teachers here. I read up a bit on the school and staff before we moved.”

“Yep,” Michelle pops. “It’s why we were the only school in the state to keep playing the Captain America PSAs while the guy was a war criminal.”

“Captain America PSAs?” Tucker perks up.

“You’ve never heard of them?” Ned’s grin widens. He pulls out his phone. “Dude, you’ll probably see them a lot here, so I’ll catch you up.”

Danny and Tucker look over Ned’s shoulder as pulls up the videos.

“So,” Sam begins as three girls watch the guys laugh over the videos. “Where’s Peter?”

“He usually runs late in the mornings,” MJ tells her. “Either slept in, got caught up in an all-nighter working on a project, or just helping some bystander on the way to school. He’s a bit too selfless like that, would inconvenience himself to a great degree just to help some old lady cross the street or get a cat out of a tree.”

“That’s sweet,” Jazz smiles.

“Hey, guys!”

“Speak of the devil,” MJ turns around to see Peter running towards them.

“Has the bell rung yet?”

“If it has, would we still be here?”

He gives his friend a playful glare. “Maybe you’re orchestrating another sit in.”

“Not today,” she jabs her thumb towards the other boys. “Get to your locker, and then you can help Ned introduce the PSAs to the others.”

His eyes widen in wonder. “They haven’t seen them yet? I’ll be right back.”

He jogs of through the crowds, with Michelle and the two others looking on in amusement.

“I have a feeling,” Sam smirks. “This’ll be a fun school year.”

***

Most of the Amity Park teens joined a club for after school. Tucker is with Ned at Robotics, Jazz joined future leaders of America, and even Sam found a pretty good book club. The only people who don’t have anything going on that day are Danny, MJ, and Peter. When decathlon isn’t scheduled, Peter and MJ apparently either go to the Compound or the Tower.

Michelle can do her work as captain from anywhere, and Stark Industries has the fastest wi-fi in the country. After which, she usually just hangs out in the common area.

Sometimes she helps out with some of the work Pepper Potts, enough to be counted as a part-time intern for the woman, but she’s mostly just sketching or typing out articles that she writes on various issues.

Danny technically has an internship at Stark Industries, but it’s really just for when he comes up to help out his parents. Jazz actually is getting actual part-time employment in the HR Department of Stark Industries. She’ll be coming in on the weekends and after school on occasion to learn the ropes and help save up for college. Not tuition, mind you, that’s already covered by an insistent, and slightly pushy, billionaire; but the rest of the costs of living on her own won’t be cheap.

Everyone else will be coming up later; Happy is grumbling about making the trip so many times in one day. Ned never gets tired of going to the Avengers Compound, and Tucker is just as excited. Sam is really just going along for the ride today, even if she is a bit curious.

Still, as the first trio steps out of the car and onto the Compound grounds, the pair of New Yorkers kind of sigh at the familiarity of the place. At times, it almost feels like a second home. Especially for Peter.

“Danny!” The young Fenton’s mother stands in front of the building. “Welcome to the Compound. We can give you the tour later, but your father needs some help organizing some of the weapons. Be a dear and give him a hand.”

Peter breaks into a smile and starts hopping up and down excitedly. “Oh, oh. Can I go, too. I’ve been wanting to see the ghost weapons.”

“Peter!” Mrs. Fenton turns towards. “It’s nice to see you again. Of course, you can join. It was a real surprise when we were told you worked here. Go on, Dr. Stark said that we could use lab G to set up in.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Similarities and Secret Identities

It’s happening again. A ghost sighting. The first one since the Fentons came to town. And it’s in Queens.

“Karen,” Peter calls as he webs his way to where the alert is coming from. “Sound the alarm.”

“Protocol ‘Who Ya Gonna Call’ activated.”

The Ghost Watch program that’s been set up by a combination of Mr. Stark, Doctor Strange, Stark Industries, and the City of New York. It’s received more than its fair share of false alarms, crackpots, trolls, and just reports of regular crime. However, this time the area where the reports are concentrated have also had an ectoplasmic sensor triggered. Spider-man had happened to be patrolling at that time, and had an alert appear on his screen. When he gets there, he can already see a few officers at the scene.

“Spidey!” One of the law enforcement waves him down.

The vigilante lands next in front of the guy. “What’s happening, sir?”

“People reported some disturbing noises around here,” he explains. “We went to check it out. That’s when the ghost reports started coming in. Two of them, apparently. We’ve evacuated the civilians, but we still got nothing that can really do much to it. We’re just keeping an eye on the place and trying to make sure we can follow it if it leaves.”

“Yeah,” the webslinger sighs. “I don’t have much either. Still working on something for myself, but I’ve alerted a pair of experts we’ve hired, and Doctor Strange.”

“Thank god for that,” the boy in blue sighs.

“Just,” Spider-man continues. “I know that my taser webs irritate the things. Energy currents and stuff like that. Might be able to at least distract them with you regular tasers if they get close. I’m going to get a higher view to cover the roofs.”

With that, the wallcrawler springs up, slinging a web to get a better view of the street below.

“Karen, how long until someone who can do something gets here.”

“Fenton Van fifteen minutes out,” she reports. “Doctor Strange progress unknown.”

“He’d be here by now if he was available.”

It’s at that moment that something flies past. Fast. It’s a blur, and it looks like it’s about to slam into one of the buildings, but it just passes right through. With how the past few months have gone, it’s pretty obvious what it is. Ghost.

“Karen, send out Droney. Have him keep an eye on the roofs. I’m going in for a closer look.”

The small spider drone detaches from his chest as the vigilante leaps towards the buildings. He’s about to enter the house that the ghost went in when his Spider Sense flares. He pulls back just as a blast of green energy shoots out the window.

Peter recognizes that blast. It’s like the stuff from the ecto-blasters that the Fentons brought, and that Mr. Stark is trying to duplicate. Peeking his head inside, he sees a very interesting sight.

The two specters are fighting against a person. At least, it looks like a person. White hair, black and white jumpsuit, some sort of decal on the chest. The only problem is that they’re also floating in mid-air as they punch and kick at the two, less corporeal, ghosts. The spiderling recognizes them from the videos Ned’s showed him. It’s the Ghost Boy.

He’s about to spring in and try to help somehow, but then the Ghost Boy pulls something out from where it was strapped to his back. Peter thinks it looks familiar, but he doesn’t know where it’s from. Is it what caused that ecto-blast?

Turns out it isn’t. The thing sends out some sort of energy field towards the now beaten down ghosts; sucking them inside.

The lenses on the suit widen in shock. “Wow.”

The Ghost Boy turns suddenly at Peter’s involuntary words. He looks ready to fight, but he relaxes his guard slightly when he sees who it is.

“Oh, you’re the Spider-guy. I guess this is your part of the city, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Spider-man does a little flip into the building. Holding out his hand in greeting. “Spider-man, at your service. You’re the Ghost Boy, right?”

“Danny Phantom,” the white-haired, green-eyed ghost takes the hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Really am glad you’re here,” the wallcrawler sighs. “Haven’t been able to do much to them, and my ecto-webs aren’t ready yet. It’ll be nice to have you and the Fentons here.”

“Right, and speaking of them, I’d probably better get going. Ghost hunters and I have a sort of love hate relationship.”

“Oh, right. Well, I guess I’ll see you around.”

With that, the ghost just disappears. Really, he just pops out of existence right there. Peter would think that it was teleportation, but his Spider Sense is still buzzing like it does when there’s a presence. It’s really one of the few useful things about his powers when it comes to ghosts. Invisibility, then. He waits until the feeling fades before webbing out of the building.

As he looks out, he sees that the Fenton van is just now showing up. It’s not bad time, seeing as they were all the way at the Compound when the alert came up. Still, he webs down to the van to quell what is probably a rushed couple of ghost hunters.

As he lands near the Fenton parents, Maddie quickly and expertly draws her weapon, aiming it directly at him.

“Woah, woah,” Spider-man holds up his hands in surrender. “I’m on your side.”

She gives it another second before she lowers her weapon and puts on her normal smile. “Spider-man, right? Dr. Stark mentioned you. Where’s the ghost?”

“Well,” he scratches the back of his mask. “It’s actually already been taken care of. The Ghost Boy was here a bit earlier and captured them before leaving.”

“Did he now?” Mrs. Fenton crosses her arms. “Well, that’s interesting.”

“He’s gone now,” Spider-man repeats. “Not sure where he went.”

“We need to prioritize setting up a forward base at the Tower a bit more,” Maddie Fenton frowns. “We’ll have a better reaction time if we’re closer to the city.” She turns to her husband. “Jack, be a dear and pack up the weapons again. I’ll go talk with the law-enforcement officers.” She looks back at the vigilante. “Thank you for your help, Spider-man, but we’ll take care of the rest.”

The webslinger accepts the dismissal because there’s really nothing else he can do here. He goes up and collects Droney, before heading back to his normal patrol.

***

It’s the Monday after the incident, and Peter is actually early to school today. He’s standing with MJ and Ned, waiting for the Amity Park kids. Ned was gushing about how Peter had met the Ghost Boy. MJ after hearing the whole thing and checking out the footage, has been a little more contemplative over the weekend.

The four people from the west coast approach, chatting away until they notice the New Yorkers.

“Hey, guys,” Tucker waves. “You waited for us.”

“I need to talk to Danny,” Michelle says.

“Okay,” the dark-haired boy frowns. “What’s up.”

“In private,” she frowns. “Peter, you come, too.”

Everyone is suspicious, but compliant. She drags the two boys towards an empty cleaning closet.

“Any idea what that’s about?” Tucker whispers to Ned.

“Nope,” he responds. “But MJ doesn’t act like this for no reason. We won’t get anything out of her if she doesn’t want to, but Peter’ll cave easily if we interrogate him.”

“Danny’s the same,” Sam folds her arms, leaning against a locker across from the janitor’s closet. “I’ve noticed they’re similar like that.”

***

“You’re the Ghost Boy.”

Danny takes a few moments to process what Michelle just said; then, he starts sputtering. Next to her, Peter’s eyes widen, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“What?” Danny coughs. “No, I’m not.”

“Relax, dweeb. Peter’s Spider-man.”

“Em!” Peter squawks, before giving the girl a look. “Seriously?”

“What?” She shrugs. “We know his secret identity. It’s only fair that he knows yours. I brought you in here because I didn’t know if your friends or sister knew.” She turns and gives Danny a look. “Seriously? Danny Phantom? Might as well have given us your real name.”

Danny’s shoulders slump. Michelle has the same look in her eyes that Sam has when she’s sure about something. She won’t buy any sort of denial he can give her.

“They all know,” he sighs. “My parents do, too. I kind of got grounded the other day for going after those ghosts. They don’t like me ghost hunting before my homework is done.”

Peter pats his shoulder. “I have the same rule with my Aunt May about patrols and lab time. Still, you’re the Ghost Boy? That’s so cool!”

“What about you,” Danny starts laughing. “I mean Spider-man! From what Tucker has shown me, you’re almost an Avenger!”

“Alright, boys,” Michelle brings them back down from fanboying at each other. “We’d better get out of here and explain the situation to your friends. Then, we can talk a bit more after school.”

***

They’re all bonding a lot more now. With their secrets, there was a little disconnect in the weeks since the Fenton group had been here. Now, they’re all in the Compound training room, talking and goofing off.

Danny and Peter are going back and forth between showing off their different abilities and skill. Danny’s definitely got more in terms of variety, but Peter’s still got all of his web combinations to play around with. They’re both having fun.

Ned and Tucker both have their laptops out. Ned is showing off the code for the Iron-Spider suit and the engineering behind the webshooters and other gear Spider-man has. Tucker has Danny’s ghost files pulled up. They’re both trading back and forth and explaining things to each other, while telling stories about the things they’ve been involved with when it comes to their best friends.

“They seem like they’re having fun.”

It’s Sam who says that to the other two girls. They’re watching as the two heroes fly and jump around.

“I think they like finally having someone their own age with similar gifts and problems,” Jazz observes.

“Obviously,” Sam chuckles. “Did you hear them on the way up? Going on and on about training, and being late to school. Peter ripping doors off of hinges and Danny sinking through the floors.”

“Pretty sure I saw Happy’s life flash before his eyes,” MJ agrees. “Two headstrong and troublemaking teens with superpowers. Think he’ll ask for vacation time soon?”

They all smile at that.

It’s at that time that the doors to the training room whoosh open, and three figures walk in. The Fenton parents and Tony Stark are both staring at the scene before them. A webslinging vigilante and a ghost whizzing around each other, two nerds on the ground with their computers, and three young women talking with each other as if none of this is happening.

“Kid!” Tony finally makes his presence known. “What the hell is going on here?”

If he wasn’t sticky, Peter probably would’ve fallen off of the wall in shock. Be that as it may, he retracts the helmet on his Iron-Spider suit and waves enthusiastically.

“Hi, Mr. Stark!”

“Kid,” he sighs. “What part of secret identity do you not understand?”

“It’s alright,” the teen hops down. “We found out his first. It was a fair trade.”

“What?” The genius billionaire looks over at the person floating, yes floating, next to him. “Is that the Phantom kid you talked about? The one that helped you with those ghosts a few days ago?”

“Danny,” Maddie Fenton crosses her arms as she steps forward. “We’ll talk about your identity later, but need I remind you; you are still grounded. That means, unless you have our permission, both feet,” she points to the floor. “On the ground.”

Tony whips his head around to see both parents giving the floating Ghost Boy the stern look that he sometimes sees May give Peter, and is told that he also gives Peter on occasion. Danny Phantom floats down to the ground, pouting in the way that teenagers do. A dim halo of light passes across the boy’s body, before he reverts back to the Fenton kid, Danny.

“Well,” Stark takes a moment to process. “That was interesting. Definitely not expected, and not the weirdest thing I’ve seen, but still interesting. I’m going to take a wild guess and say it’s not genetic.”

Danny walks over to his parents, and Maddie brushes her hand through his hair. “No, but we’ve done tests after we found out. There are very few other cases of this, and only one other in this timeline.”

“This timeline?”

“We can talk about that later,” Mrs. Fenton smiles at her fellow genius. “It’ll be easier to explain once the Fenton Portal is ready for activation.” She looks towards the other teen superhero in the room. “I’d also like to hear a bit more about your origins, Peter.”

“Sure,” the spider teen smiles. “We can compare notes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, there won't be very much in the way of plot going into this. That's why the reveal was done so quick.
> 
> Danny will have every single one of the powers he'd had in the show to some degree.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you want to see in this.
> 
> I wanted to show the similarities between the two groups and how they would bond in the stories. I also took Danny's angsty teen personality and mellowed it out a bit. I think that not having to hide his powers from his parents and being able to tell them everything he's figured out about ghost hunting took a weight off of his shoulders.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
